Pourquoi tant de haine ?
by Transmer
Summary: Greed (le "premier") à coupé avec les autres homonculus, s'attirant leur mépris. Mais ce n'est pas du simple mépris qu'éprouve Envy envers lui. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un cruel cadeau d'adieu...
1. Chapitre 1

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Greed (le "premier") à coupé avec les autres homonculus, s'attirant leur mépris. Mais ce n'est pas du simple mépris qu'éprouve Envy envers lui. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un cruel cadeau d'adieu...

-Greed ?

-Hmm.

L'homonculus renégat se détourna de sa contemplation de Central et prêta attention à l'âme de Lin, à l'intérieur de leur corps. Décidément, ce gamin avait le chic pour l'empêcher de se détendre...

-Je peut poser question à toi ?

-Même si je dit non, tu le feras quand même, alors vas-y.

-Pourquoi Envy te déteste ?

-Parce que j'ai trahi Père.

-Oui, je savoir ça, mais pourquoi il te déteste plus que autres homonculus ? Quoi toi lui as fait ?

-Ah, ça...

L'homonculus semblait gêné. Grande nouveauté pour Lin, habitué seulement à la colère, le dédain ou, plus rarement, l'admiration lors de leurs conversations.

Plutôt que de répondre directement, le renégat fit remonter un souvenir vers le prince. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour y plonger.

Une vaste pièce, aux murs recouverts de tuyaux. Aucune fenêtre, la pièce doit sûrement être sous terre, dans la tanière des homonculus. Pour seul mobilier, un canapé et un crochet qui pend du plafond, le genre d'instrument sur lequel on attache les gros morceaux de viande. Envy vautré sur le canapé. Alors, le canapé, soit. Un homonculus n'a pas besoin de dormir, mais il aime bien le faire, ou même avoir simplement un coin où s'assoir. Mais quelle pouvait être l'utilité du crochet ? Greed répondit avec l'image fugitive d'un type suspendu par les mains sur lequel boxait Envy. Évidement...

Retour au premier souvenir ; Greed, avec son premier corps, entre dans la pièce. Envy se relève sur les coudes, fronce les sourcils en voyant son vis-à-vis mais n'a pas le temps de prononcer une parole désobligeante qu'une longue aiguille métallique se fiche dans son front à travers son bandeau, pile dans l'un des trois cercles rouge qui forment un triangle sur sa tête. Deux autres aiguilles suivent. Elles font mouches. Déjà Envy sent ses forces le quitter, sa régénération qui ne fonctionne pas. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il comprend vite qu'il doit arracher les pointes métalliques. Seulement son bras est trop faible et, privé d'un de ses appuis, il tombe au sol, sur le ventre. Greed, qui a rejoins le canapé pendant ce temps, plante d'autres aiguilles dans les cercles qui ornent le dos d'Envy, à savoir au niveau des épaules et le long de la colonne vertébrale, à peu près à la même hauteur. Envy, ayant tenté tant bien que mal de se redresser, s'effondre, inconscient.

Le souvenir se brouille, signe qu'un peu de temps passe.

Envy est maintenant accroché au plafond par le fameux crochet qui passe à travers la corde enserrant les poignets de l'Homonculus de l'envie. Ses pieds pendant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Il est toujours inconscient, les aiguilles étant restées à leur place. Ses vêtements, bien que théoriquement faisant parti intégrante de son corps, lui ont étés arrachés et trainent à présent sur le sol, le laissant nu.

Greed contemple le spectacle, amusé. Puis il prend la parole comme pour réciter une formule :

-Réveille toi, Envy.

L'instant suivant, les yeux de l'autre s'ouvrent. Il lui faut quelque instant pour retrouver la mémoire. Aussitôt il s'agite, analyse la situation et se métamorphose pour y échapper.

Tente de se métamorphoser...

L'incrédulité se lit sur son visage.

-J'ai appris un moyen de rendre un homonculus inoffensif, déclare avec délectation le renégat, ignorant que bien des années plus tard, il le subirait lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout, pauvre con ?!

-Oh, tout de suite les gros mots. Voit-tu, mon cher "frère", j'ai décidé de partir d'ici pour obtenir la liberté. Mais avant, je vais m'octroyer un petit cadeau d'adieu.

Disant cela, il plaque une main sur les fesses d'Envy. Son majeur vient appuyer sur l'orifice de l'autre. De l'autre main, il défait sa braguette.

Envy commence à hurler, insulter Greed et tenter de se débattre. Il reste toutefois très faible et le l'avare fait taire ses protestations en lui mettant de force ce qui était son haut dans la bouche.

Greed se rapproche et lui écarte les cuisses des deux mains. Il veut le prendre de face pour voir les expressions d'Envy. Son pantalon glisse sur ses chevilles tandis qu'il lèche puis suce un doigt devant Envy. Doigt qui pénètre rapidement le prisonnier pour une préparation plus que rapide et encore, qui est plus destinée à ce que Greed ne doive pas forcer comme une brute qu'à faciliter l'épreuve à Envy.

Le doigt du renégat se retire, mais ce n'est que pour laisser place à son membre qui entre en Envy d'un coup sec. Ce dernier tente de paraître inexpressif pour ne pas donner satisfaction à l'avare mais il ne peut retenir une mimique douloureuse doublée d'un cri qui s'entend, même à travers le bâillon.

L'avarice personnifié donne un peu de mou à la chaine du crochet pour qu'Envy soit un peu plus proche du sol. Ainsi il peut empoigner celui-ci par les hanches et lui donner des coups de butoir. Malgré lui, Envy commence à durcir, ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter à son humiliation.

Un long moment passe, uniquement rempli par les déhanchements brutaux de Greed et quelques gémissements d'Envy. Du sang coule de ses fesses.

Enfin, Greed se libère après un mouvement d'une violence inouïe qui donne l'impression qu'il veut transpercer Envy de part en part. Une larme coule sur la joue de ce dernier. Puis, d'une main recouverte du bouclier ultime, le renégat brise la chaine qui relie le crochet au plafond. Envy s'effondre à terre comme une poupée de chair. Vautré sur le flanc, humilié, bafoué et violé, il ne peut plus rien faire. Greed en profite pour lui donner de violents coup de pied dans le ventre, la poitrine, la tête. On entend plusieurs craquement venant de ses cotes. Du sang gicle. Enfin, Greed s'arrête et se penche vers celui qui fut son camarade.

-Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'ai envie de faire ça, tu peut pas imaginer... Voit un peu ce que ça fait de souffrir, pour une fois. Tiens, je devrais pas mais je vais être gentil et te laisser une chance de faire croire aux autres qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Et, d'un geste, il retire l'aiguille planté dans la colonne vertébrale d'Envy. D'ici quelques temps, ce dernier retrouvera assez de force pour retirer les autres et ensuite il sera rapidement sur pied.

Greed crache à la tête d'Envy puis se redresse et s'en va sans un regard en arrière. Il laisse la porte entrouverte derrière lui, donnant sur le spectacle d'un Envy brisé mais brûlant de rage. Depuis qu'il était un homonculus, jamais personne ne l'avait fait pleurer, et ça, plus que tout, lui avait porté un coup...

Le souvenir fini, Lin reste quelques minutes sans rien dire, choqué. Greed, lui, n'ose pas prononcer un mot. Enfin, le prince souffle une parole.

-Eh bah...

Voyant qu'il ne déclenche aucune réaction, il continue :

-T'y a pas été de main morte...

-Tu prend sa défense ?

-Non, il avoir mérité ça, et je félicite toi mais je pas vouloir être ton ennemi.

-Ne sous-estime pas la force de l'argent, ni celle de l'Avarice... Bon, la discussion et close.

Aussitôt, il reprit pied avec le monde extérieur, laissant un Lin perplexe. Lui était plutôt content, il était toujours aussi fier de son cadeau d'adieu, d'avoir rendu Envy aussi sale et abimé à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur...

Pourquoi tant de haine ? : FIN.


	2. fanfic' délire ou les réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 05 : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Odd :** T'y crois pas, t'as eu un délai de moins d'un mois ! Belle progression.

**F.Y. :** Fiche moi la paix, j'écris quand je veut, et surtout quand je peut.

**Odd :** Bah justement, non. Regarde, t'as écrit les trois quarts de tes fanfic' la veille d'un DS, où au lieu de faire un DM en catastrophe, toujours quand tu manque de temps.

**F.Y. :** Je sais, et ça me fait bien chier, alors tire pas sur l'ambulance, tu veut ?! J'y peux rien, quand j'ai du temps, j'ai pas envie d'écrire.

**Greed :** Hem-hem. Euh, on fait quand notre entrée, nous ?

**F.Y. :** T'as pas d'entrée à faire, tu passe le seuil de la porte et tu te laisse accueillir.

**Odd :** Salut.

**Ulrich :** 'lut.

**Alfred :** Enchanté, messieurs.

**Greed :** Salut les gars ! Dites, c'est qui le proprio ?

**F.Y :** Moi. Et, avant que tu demandes, non tu n'auras pas tout le manoir, juste une chambre et des domestiques.

**Odd :** Mais une chambre grand luxe, avec un lit immense et plein d'ustensiles...

**F.Y. :** Eh, où sont Haru, Matt, Bat' et Robin ?

**Odd :** Occupés à copuler, si tu veut tout savoir...

**F.Y. :** Attendez, je vais pas me retrouver seul avec un mariole, un muet et un majordome pour faire les réactions quand même ?!

**Odd :** T'es sûr que les autres sont mieux ?

**F.Y. :** ... Non...

**Envy :** Assez ! J'en ai marre ! Quelqu'un va me dire pourquoi j'ai les mains prises dans un bloc de béton et le corps truffé d'aiguilles ?!

**F.Y. :** T'as du comprendre que je peut pas te saquer, non ? Donc, t'es juste là en tant que jouet, vide-couille quoi. Et pas pour buter tout le monde. Alors tu va rester bien sagement enfermé dans la chambre de Greed et basta. Mais avant, vu que je suis obligé, ta réa' à propos de la fic' ?

**Envy :** Bah tiens, je l'adore ! Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Je la déteste, évidement !

**F.Y. :** Bon bah parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais. *claque des doigts* Domestique, allez l'enfermer dans la chambre, et bâillonnez le. Non, pas toi Alfred.

**Groupe de majordomes :** A vos ordres, maître.

**Envy :** T'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, tu verras, j'te ferais la pe... mhmmhmhmhmhmhm !

**Greed :** Bon débarras.

**Lin :** Minute ! Pourquoi t'as pas précisé qu'ici, Greed à récupéré, par l'opération du Saint Esprit, son propre corps ? Je veut pas qu'il couche avec des hommes avec le mien. Il est réservé à Lanfan !

**F.Y. :** Bah voilà, tu l'as précisé. Et on a pas besoin de ta vie. Ah, avant de partir, réaction.

**Lin :** Bah, bien fait pour Envy, pour une fois qu'il est dans le rôle de la victime.

**Odd :** Je suis d'accord.

**Ulrich :** Idem.

**Alfred :** Tout à fait.

**Greed :** *hoche la tête*

**F.Y. :** Bon bah voilà, réactions, c'est fait. Je peut aller réviser pour mon DS de philo de demain.

**Odd :** Minute papillon. T'avais pas dit qu'on aurait normalement une fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes ?

**F.Y. :** Ah, Le Secret du Lord... Bah je l'avais commencé mais j'ai galèré et tout effacé donc je la reprendrais quand j'arriverais à l'écrire correctement. Mais depuis le temps, t'as bien du te rendre compte qu'il faut pas se fier à mes prévisions pour la fic' suivante, non ?

**Odd :** Ouais, mais ça m'empêche pas de te demander laquelle serait la prochaine.

**F.Y. :** Je pense attaquer celle sur Harry Potter, ou retenter celle sur PDC. Ou alors craquer et faire celle sur Golden Sun : L'Âge Perdu que je voulais faire en dernier.

**Odd :** Tu te rend compte qu'en donnant les titres de trois projets sur cinq, tu ne répond pas du tout à la question : quelle serait la prochaine fanfic' ?

**F.Y. :** Bah parie sur l'une des deux première, y a de grandes chances.

**Greed :** Bonne idée, parions, que je récolte de quoi te forcer à me léguer le manoir... *chuchote à l'oreille de F.Y.* Allez, tu peu bien me dire sur laquelle des deux je doit tout miser, non.

**F.Y. :** Greed... Allez, à la prochaine avec normalement une fic' magique ! Avec l'habituel couple Malefoy/Potter... Mais pas Drago/Harry, hé hé !


End file.
